Ice Age: Collision Course
Ice Age: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an upcoming sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It is set to be released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course!. Synopsis Scrat’s epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him into space where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new landscapes and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot Coming Soon Voice cast Main characters * Ray Romano: Manny * John Leguizamo: Sid * Denis Leary: Diego * Queen Latifah: Ellie * Jennifer Lopez: Shira * Neil deGrasse Tyson: Neil deBuck Weasel * Jesse Tyler Ferguson: Shangri Llama * Simon Pegg: Buck * Jessie J: Brooke Secondary characters * Keke Palmer: Peaches * Adam DeVine: Julian * Sean William Scott: Crash * Josh Peck: Eddie * Wanda Sykes: Granny * Melissa Rauch: Francine * Carlos Ponce: (TBA) * Michael Strahan: Teddy * Nick Offerman: (TBA) * (TBA): Gavin * Stephanie Beatriz: Gertie * Max Greenfield: Roger Sub-plot characters * Chris Wedge: Scrat * Karen Disher: Scratte (TBA) Plot points Book plot1 Book plot2 * The Fountain of Youth * Peaches' "impending wedding" * Scrat's Space Adventure * The Dinosaur bird family * An erupting volcano Production : After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age franchise: "It sounds like they’re working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure." A promotional poster, shown in June 2015, at the Licensing Expo, revealed the film's full title: Ice Age: Collision Course. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters remake, also scheduled for release on the same day. An extended sneak peek of the movie in the form of a short film called Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe was attached to theatrical showings of Blue Sky Studio's The Peanuts Movie on November 6, 2015. The teaser poster of the film was revealed on November 6, 2015 with the words "Bring Scrat Home" spoofing The Martian. The short film was released later on November 9, 2015, on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page. Trailers Ice Age Collision Course Trailer1 Ice Age Collision Course Trailer 2 Ice Age Collision Course - Trailer 3 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family Trivia * This is stated to be the "defining" chapter, indicating that this is the final film. * Coincidentally, this film will be released on John Leguizamo's 52nd birthday. References Category:Films Category:Ice Age: Collision Course